Hispanics are the largest and fastest growing population in the United States (US). An example of a largely monolingual Hispanic population is found in the Lower Yakima Valley of Washington State, a rural agricultural area; over 50% of the population is estimated to be Hispanic. The population comprises many recent immigrants and it is estimated that Spanish is the dominant language spoken in over 80% of the homes. Spanish language radio is an ideal way to disseminate information about cervical cancer, HPV and the HPV vaccine to the Latino population in the Valley. The overall goal of this project is to use Spanish language radio to disseminate culturally appropriate information about cervical cancer, HPV, and the HPV vaccine to the Hispanic population in the Lower Yakima Valley. Specifically, we will: [unreadable] [unreadable] 1. Use qualitative methodology to develop and assess a culturally-appropriate radio campaign to encourage Hispanic families to become informed about HPV vaccination; [unreadable] [unreadable] 2. Air the campaign on Radio KDNA, the major Spanish language radio station in the Lower Yakima Valley. The first step in this process is to conduct semi-structured (elicitation) interviews with parents of age-eligible girls (aged 9 through 14) in the Valley. We will analyze the interviews and develop sample messages and information to be included in a radio campaign. This will be done in the form of a fotonovela (a pictorial representation of the campaign). The fotonovela will be presented to focus groups of parents who will comment on the information and messages. After the focus group data are analyzed, Radio KDNA will work with project staff to turn the fotonovela into a radionovela. The radionovela will be tested in a focus group. Following focus group comments, the radionovela will be revised and prepared for airing. Radio KDNA will then air the radionovela repeatedly in the final three months of the project. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]